101 WAYS TO BUG SAKURA KINOMOTO!
by cherbloz94
Summary: Syaoran bumped into Sakura on the first day of school for him in Tomoeda.Immidiately,he had taken interest in her.How will he make her fall in love with him?One answer:BUG HER! Chapter 4's up!
1. Prologue

**cherbloz94:**Hey guys!I'm back with a new story.I'm planning to finish my other story,'Be careful on what ya wish for!' next month if possible.I'm quite busy these days...

This new story I'm writing is kinda like a comedy.

It is Syaoran's P.O.V.

Most of it are quite silly so don't try it.

Please support it like you did in my other stories.

* * *

My 9 years old twin,Lang Fa and Xiao Ying, would often ask me,"Papa,how di you and Mama end up together?".

Today,I decided to tell them.

I heard someone enter my bedroom.

"Papa?"Xiao Ying asked.

He has chesnut brown hair and emerald eyes like his mother.

"Come 'ere..."I motioned him.I noticed a pair of amber eyes staring at us from the door.

"Lang Fa...come..."

Lang fa is like a mini me.She has waist length auburn hair and amber eyes.

Their mother,Sakura Kinomoto or now known as Sakura Li,is at Singapore for a seminar.

She won't be back until next week.

"Papa,you said you'll be telling us a story."

That's Xiao Ying.Always straightforward.

I motioned them to lay with me at our bed.

"Me and your mother met when..."

* * *

It was my first day of school in highschool in Tomoeda,Japan.

I am Li Syaoran,17 years old.I'm originally from Hong Kong but my mother decided to transfer me here in Japan to improve my fluent in Japanese Language.She said,"It will be a disgrace if people knew that the next leader of Li Clan has a weak knowledge in Japanese language.You must be perfect."

Perfect,Yeah right,Li clan here,Li clan there,Li clan everywhere!I'm sick of her blabbing about Li clan.

I didn't notice where I was going so...

**_BANG!_**

I bumped into something or rather...

Someone

I had just recover from the fall and saw the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

She has a petite figure.Tall,considering she's a girl,she's about 5"8.

I'm 6"2.

Oh yeah,she also has waist lenght auburn hair and oh,her eyes...

They're emerald green...

Beautiful.

"Are you okay?"I asked her offering my hand.

I guess you could say that I was the one who bumped into her.

She just glared at me icily,stand up,dusted her skirt and walked away leaving me confused.

"Yo dude!That was Sakura Kinomoto,the ice queen."A blue haired boy about my age stepped out of a cherry blossom tree.

Odd.Did he dye his hair?

"You might be?"I asked.

"Hiiragizawa Eriol.Nice to meet you."

He stucked his hand out which I gratefully shook giving him my introduction.

"So,what do you mean by 'ice queen'?"

I was really curious about that girl.

We walked to the canteen before sitting on a bench.

"Oh.You mean Sakura Kinomoto.Well,she's the most popular girl in school but she's really cold to everyone except Tomyo Daidouji,her best friend."

And so...he told me all he know about her.

We said goodbye to each other as we have different schedule but I'm grateful that we have at least lunch together,Physics and History together.

I am interested in Kinomoto.I guess you could call it 'love at first sight'.

The problem is,'How am I suppose to make her fall in love with me?'

Oh...How could I gain her attention?

Court her?NAH!

Embarass her?DEFINITELY OUT!

Bug her?

_Sigh_...

I guess I have no choice but to take choice numbuh 3.

**ANNOY HER.**

This will be a fun year...

* * *


	2. Lets get buggin' Baby!

**Summary:**Syaoran bumped into Sakura on the first day of school for him in Tomoeda.Immidiately,he had taken interest in her.How will he make her fall in love with him?One answer:BUG HER!

* * *

**_Continue..._**

"Oof!"

Sakura mumbled as she bumped into someone.She dropped her books and immediately began picking it when her hand unconciously touched someone's.She looked up to see her helper but then frowned when she realized who it was.

"Oh...it's just you."Sakura said with an annoyed expression

Amber eyes blinked back at her innocently.

"Don't try to be innocent 'coz your not."She said.

Syaoran just kept quiet and stared at her while she left.And then.GRINNED.

He took a paper and a pen to write something.

In the paper,it said,'101 ways to Bug Sakura Kinomoto'

Syaoran planned to make 101 ways to bug Sakura.

Then...

He'll make lotsa money for selling the book called,'101 Ways to Bug Someone'

He'll be more famous than he already is...

Not only will he be known as the Li Clan's leader but also as the author of 'that' book.

_1.Bump to her early in the morning._

_2.When she say something,blink back innocently._

This is definitely fun.For Syaoran at least.

* * *

**_At Class..._**

It's just luck that Syaoran and Sakura have the same schedule.

"Isn't this great Sa-ku-ra?"Syaoran asked saying Sakura's name.

Sakura just ignored him but it's visible that a vein popped over her head.

Syaoran just smirked inwardly.

"It must be fate."He blabbed.

Another vein popped.

"Don't you think so Sa-ku-ra?"

That's it!

Sakura stood up in her seat,walked towards him with a deadly glare(which didn't have effect on Syaoran but when tried on others,they faints)

"Oh!Hello Sakura-chan.Did I said something wrong?"

Syaoran asked innocently but inside,he was laughing.

The door opened and Miss.Turbone arrived.

"Class,settle down."

They went to their respective seat.Syaoran behind Sakura and Sakura infront Syaoran.

Another vein popped.

_3.Call her by her first name._

_4.Let the whole class think you're friends._

_5.Tease her about you and her being destined._

_6.When she approached you,alway say 'Hello Sakura-chan'_

_7.Play dumb._

_8.Always seat behind her in every class._

* * *

**_After class..._**

**_.:Sakura P.O.V.:._**

God...Good thing it's lunch break.I couldn't stand _him._

Really.He just have to be annoying,don't he?

I can't stand when he stares at class throughout the whole class.

Geez...

I guess my coldness doesn't effect him.

Oh!

How am I suppose to get away from him?

Kami-sama...please gimme a sign...

**_.:End of Sakura's P.O.V.:._**

Amber eyes spied at the auburn haired girl as she kicked the grass.Syaoran just smirked triumphantly.He knew he was successful getting on her nerves.

Syaoran saw a lavender haired girl sat next to Sakura and proceeded into eating their bento.He guessed that it was Tomoyo Daidouji whom Eriol said known as Sakura's bestfriend.Not only that,he also so a certain blue haired boy spying on Tomoyo.

He smirked.

Eriol...you're in for a big teasing.

Yes,he's certain,this will be an interesting year.

Okay,now to carry out plan A into action...

Syaoran started to creep behind Sakura and...


	3. Boys Toilet?

**cherbloz94:**Hey guys!It's been like,what?A year???Hope u still read my stories...I've just published "REALIZATION"...Pls read it and gimme ur thought...

**Summary:**Syaoran bumped into Sakura on the first day of school for him in ,he had taken interest in will he make her fall in love with him?One answer:BUG HER!

* * *

_Yes,he's certain,this will be an interesting year._

_Okay,now to carry out plan A into action..._

_Syaoran started to creep behind Sakura and..._

**Continue...**

Tickled her from the sides!

"Hahahahahaha!S-s-stop!I-i'm g-g-onna kill you!Hahahahaha!",Sakura threatened Syaoran...

"Rightttttt....."Syaoran replied,full of sarcasm.

Syaoran stopped tickling Sakura and broke in a big run...

Guess what?

A furious Sakura is after his heels,smoke coming out of her red,fuming ears...

_'Uh-Oh'_, Syaoran grimaced.

Hurriedly,he looked for the safest place he could hide and he found smirked evilly.

_'Where is that guy..Ohhhh!He's gonna get it from me!', _Sakura thought.

She saw her prey turner into a corner and of course,she NOT noticing the sign,she went into the room.

_'What the?'_

"Hey _Saku-chan..._I didn't know you we're a _boy..._"Syaoran taunted,a mischievous grin playing in his lips.

Seeing that she attracted all the boys' attention,she quickly got out of the boys toilet. She didn't want to be embarassed further.

_'Darn!He tricked me into going to the BOYS TOILET.'_, Sakura winced as she recalled the embarassing moment.

"Sakura-chan!I'm so glad to find did you go?", Tomoyo asked the still bluching girl.

"I jus went to pee in the..."

"BOYS TOILET.", Syaoran continued it for her.

Sakura turn around,ready to pounce the boy when she noticed Tomoyo looking at her...

with stars on her eyes???

Sakura shivered unconciously.

"KAWWWWAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!", Tomoyo squeealed.

_'You've got to be kidding me.'_, Sakura thought silently.

She stared at the 'evil" thing infront of her and gave "it" an icy glare before dragging Tomoyo...

**Syaoran's P.O.V.**

Boy!That was the greatest prank ever!Im pretty sure that it BUGGED her...

Haha!

Now,where did I put my list?

Oh there it is!

_1.)Bump into her early in the morning._

_2.)When she say something,blink back INNOCENTLY._

_3.)Call her by her first name._

_4.)Make the whole class think you're friends._

_5.)Tease her about you and her being destined._

_6.)When she approach you,always say '**HELLO SAKURA-CHAN'**_

_5.)Act dumb._

_6.)Occupy the seat behind her in EVERY class._

_7.)Sneak behind her._

_8.)Tickle her._

_9.)Reply sarcasticly when she threaten you._

_10.)Make her chase after you and run into the boys toilet._

_11.)Cut her off in the middle of her sentence._

_12.)Tell Tomoyo-chan the occurance that Sakura don't want her bestfriend to know._

Well,frankly speaking,I think I did quite well on my FIRST day of annoying to mention,it had only been half day. 3 more hours to annoy her and go home.I'm running out of ....

**End of Syaoran's P.O.V.**

**Outside the Science Lab(Sakura and Tomoyo)**

"I can't stand that guy!Ugh!I mean,can you believe it?He made me run to the BOYS toilet.", Sakura complained to Tomoyo.

"I think this is the beginning of,'The Chronicles of Sakura and Syaoran's Love Story'.Hai~~~", Tomoyo sighed.

"Don't give me the 'romance' stuff again.I had enough of it from a certain _Romeo._"

Unbestknown to them,_Romeo_ was eavesdropping. He was glad with the information he's gathering.

_'Wow.I can't believe how lucky I am.I was just running put of ideas and Sakura here is giving me the ideas I'm looking for.'_

"Good thing he's not my neighbour or I wouldn't get the last of it.", Sakura sighed.

_'Don't be in relief yet,JULIET cause I've just gotten the most brilliant idea to BUG you.'_ Syaoran thought evilly.

* * *

**cherbloz94:**What do you think?


	4. Enter the world of Randomness

**cherbloz94:** Hey guys! I seriously need more u have one?If you do,then kindly review it or send it to me and I'll put it up...=)

**Summary:**Syaoran bumped into Sakura on the first day of school for him in ,he had taken interest in will he make her fall in love with him?One answer:BUG HER!

* * *

_Unbestknown to them,Romeo was eavesdropping. He was glad with the information he's gathering._

_'Wow.I can't believe how lucky I am.I was just running put of ideas and Sakura here is giving me the ideas I'm looking for.'_

_"Good thing he's not my neighbour or I wouldn't get the last of it.", Sakura sighed._

_'Don't be in relief yet,JULIET cause I've just gotten the most brilliant idea to BUG you.' Syaoran thought evilly._

**Continue...**

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

Just half an hour more and I could finally get out of this class. I really hate Trigonometry.

This teacher is boring too. Is there any way to pass my time not being bored?

.Sigh.

Oh!That remind me...Somehow,Li had stop bothering me.

Now, I'm getting all paranoid about him. Great! But I have a stinkin' feeling about his unusual quietness.

Just thinkin' about it gives me goosebumps!

Ok.27 minutes left...

Hurry up you stupid clock!!!

**End of Sakura's P.O.V.**

Syaoran glanced at Sakura and saw her brows furrowed in deep followed her gaze only to gaze at the school clock?

_'What is wrong with this girl?Does she have a problem with the school clock or soomething? She's glaring at it for goodness sake!',_ Syaoran thought inwardly.

Sakura turned around to catch Syaoran looking at her. Both turned away form each other,embarassed to be caught looking at each other. Their face painted gloriously red.

_13.)Make Sakura blush by getting caught staring at her._

Tomoyo, in the mean time, watched the scenario between her thinking, _'I wish I have my camera with me. This would be such a cute picture !'_

Just thinking about it made stars appear in her eyes.

Meanwhile, Eriol was looking at saw stars in her eyes and thought, _'Sigh.I've never seen Tomoyo-chan that happy. She must be thinking of ME!Hahaha!'_

**After school...**

**Syaoran's P.O.V.**

Finally!Now I can get my plan into action.

Ta-da!

I love my phone...Wait,put the admiring of phone call Wei.

It's ringing,it's ringing....

**_"Moshi Moshi?Wei speaking."_**

_"Wei?Syaoran ,I have a favour to ask you."_

**_"Li-sama!What is it that you want me to do?"_**

**End of Syaoran's P.O.V.**

Sakura stretched as she rushed outside the classroom. She was about to go home when she saw Syaoran admiring his phone!!!Now he's calling someone.

_'Wonder who he's talking to?He has that really evil smirk playing on those devious,tempting lips of his.'_

**_'Tempting?What?'_**

_'Just admit it want to kiss him.'_

**_'Me?No freakin' way!'_**

And that was the start of Sakura's mental battle.

Syaoran finished his call and saw Sakura having an argument?With who?

_'Oh well...She's weird.I guess that's why I'm kinda interested in her. Sakura Kinomoto , you have NO IDEA what had just hit you !'_

_

* * *

_

**cherbloz94: **Ok...that was really random! What do you think Syaoran had stored for Sakura? Find out on the next chappie! So please review.


End file.
